Experiment 711: Lilo's Trials
by Master Dakari-Venomon
Summary: Lilo P. has been harrassed by Mertal E. and her gang. Her cousin moves there to help her in need only for Mertal to make things worse. i won my OC  experiment 711 / oc Dakari  Lilo/Reuben later on.


Dakari: sighs "well I hope everyone will like this story!"

Renamon & Guilmon: Growl "Hey what about our Story Dakari!"

Dakari: flinches and backs away a bit "I can't think of anything at the moment sorry… I…"

Reva: grabs dakari and huggles him "I missed you so much my Dakari" smiling happily

Dakari: -.=.-;; (sweat drops)… removes himself from Reva's Grip… "As I was saying I will try and write some small chaps for the readers… and I will make a poll for Renamon and Guilmon's fic first…

Jumba: runs in and looks at dakari "have you be seeing Experiment 7-1-1?"

Dakari: looks around nervously ".w…Who?"

Jumba: looks at dakari "I be keeping eyes on you" walks out

Dakari: sighs and whistle lightly "Saisha its okay Jumba's gone!"

Saisha: (Almost an exact replica of experiment 6-2-4 *angel* but gold and light pink fur and two large v's on her chest, and a Diamond symbol with a circle in the middle of it on the top of her head) smiles at Dakari and snuggles him "Bujee Bu"

Reva: blood vessel form on her head and she grabs hold of Dakari's left arm and pulls "Get your filthy paws off of him you filthy furball"

Saisha: holds onto Dakari's right arm and pulls lightly not letting dakari get hurt "Naga... Meega Bujee Bu"

Scorpinoc sighs: Dakari does not own Lilo and Stitch only Experiment 7-1-1 *Saisha*

(Just for the record all the movies happened but except the part of Merdal's dad leaving.)

(Prolog)

It has been 7 years since Lilo and Stitch stopped Dr. HampsterVille and Leroy. All 626 Experiments had names and a place to belong, Stitch is now with Angel and has 1 pup on the way, and they live near Lilo's house. Nani and David were married and had a little boy named Koda. Lilo's boy friend moved away to Detroit. At age 11 Lilo stopped hurting Merdal but Merdal continued to bully her and at age 13 she started to threaten and abuse Lilo. Lilo was alone because Stitch was helping everyone around the island. Jumba and Pleakly moved into their own house on the other side of the island. The Hula class house burnt to the ground 6 years ago and was rebuilt by a generous company. Cameras were installed and recorded , Lilo's verbal and physical abuse. Lilo was terrified of Merdal and her gang, she was called the Alien Slut and other cruel names. Unknown to Lilo, Merdal and her gang the owner of the company that rebuilt the Hula House was related to Lilo… Dakari Lilo's cousin was the owner of the Company now and watched a recent recording of Merdal and her gang attacking Lilo for no reason, but what caused him to act was Merdal Threaten to kill her and pulled out a large Knife and put it at Lilo's throat.

(End Prolog)

Dakari sighed looking at a small picture frame holding a picture of him, his parents, Lilo, Nani, and their parents. He picks up the phone and dials a number. "Hello, this is Dakari , I would like to inform you that I am moving to Hawaii, please send the contractors to the house when I leave with my things to change the mansion into a Foster home. Thank you, bye." Dakari hanged the phone up and started to pack his things. 2 hours later he finishes packing and grabs his cell phone and dials a number "h…Hello? Who is this?" a tired female voice said on the other end of the line. "Hey Nani it's me, Dakari?" "Dakari?...how are you and your parents?" "….My…my parents are dead Nani" "….oh I'm sorry to hear that Dakari…so um why are you calling?" "I'm calling just to let you know that I am moving to Hawaii" "When?" "I will be there tomorrow morning, good night Nani" "Night Dakari". Dakari put his cell phone away and grabbed his bags and left for the airport.

A 17 year old girl wakes up and yawns and then goes downstairs to be greeted by a hyper 3 year old Koda tackling and huggling her, "Morning Auntie Lilo?" says Koda smiling. "Morning Koda" Lilo laughed and ruffled his hair. Nani yelled "Breakfast!" Lilo walked to the kitchen and was met by Nani and David.. "Lilo I got a surprise call from Dakari last night, and he said he was moving to here to that old mansion house just east of us." Nani said smiling. Lilo's eyes opened a bit "Really I haven't seen him in forever!" she smiled. David and Nani looked at each other smiling and nodding knowing that this was the first time in 6 years that Lilo actually was really smiling. Lilo finished her Breakfast and got her things and left for the Old Mansion.

(At the Mansion)

Merdal and her gang, "Do you think that it will be a guy our age" A girl asked Merdal. "I hope so, because I will marry him" Merdal smiles, ringing the doorbell. Dakari opens the door and smiles nicely "May I help you?" He asks nicely. Merdal smiles "I and my friends were in the neighborhood and we wanted to welcome you to the island". Dakari smiled "Thanks for the welcome party but I must get back to…" closing the door only for Merdal and her gang to barge in. "But I want you to marry me!" Merdal says. Dakari shacks his head "No I will not! Sorry". Merdal frowns as a familiar voice speaks "Merdal what are you doing here!" asked Lilo. "I was just talking with my Fiancée, and I don't think you have any business with him you Alien slut!" Merdal said "Yeah so F*** off" said Yuki. Dakari got up and said calmly "Merdal right..." Merdal nods "will you please leave my house now and I am not your Fiancé you asked me to marry you and I said no so no means no…please get out before I call the police" Merdal laughs "the police cant touch me, my father is the richest person on the island and I will get my fathers lawyer to sue your for threaten me." Dakari starts to laugh. Merdal looks at him angry "What's so funny!" Merdal asks. Dakari smiles replying"nothing but I would like to meet your father and…" Merdal grabs his arm and starts to drag him to her house "fine a date then!" Merdal says victories... Dakari sighs. Merdal whispers to her gang and they go into the house... Lilo leaves sadly.

(At Merdal's House)

Merdal smiles and opens the door yelling "Dad I'm home with my boyfriend". Dakari rolls his eyes at the 'boyfriend' part. Merdal's dad exits the living room to see Dakari and is taken back a bit... "I'm going to get ready okay sweetie" Merdal says kissing dakari on the cheek running up the stairs to the bathroom. Dakari glares at her then to her father Jake. "Hello Jake nice to see you again. We need to talk!" Dakari said smiling. "Right this way" Jake said leading Dakari into the Den and to a chair. "Please sit down" Jake says nervously. Dakari wipes the kiss mark from his face and gives a disgusting face doing it. He looks at Jake angrily and pulls out a folder and hands it to him saying "I have had the 'Pleasure' of seeing your daughter practicing..." Jake opens the folder to see pictures and medical reports of Merdal's Attacks on Lilo and her Injuries.

"I am not impressed on her actions as you can see, I am afraid that I will take back what is rightfully mine…so" Jake interrupts him "What do you mean yours! Everything I own is Mine you filthy b" Dakari glares at him and stops him "No it is not if you remember my father gave you loads of money and told you that you could have them on a few conditions which to my surprise have not been met at all. Thus far your actions of selfish and improper actions towards Lilo and her family thanks to your 'lovely' Daughter, you have a 3 choices ether 1 get fined $9000,000,000 which is the same about that equals of the food, clothing, toys, vehicles, gas, hula lessons, jewelry and other things. 2 you give me all your belongings except a suitcase full of clothing and you will be moved to Montana. 3…"

Jake interrupts "WHAT… Lilo attacked my daughter..." Dakari cuts him off "several years ago, not recently oh and to prove it if you look in the folder marked "Lilo-A" you will find her list of injures from Lilo. Which is none…Merdal has threatened and beaten Lilo even after Lilo saved her life Twice… The Actions she has taken has made her and enemy of the untied states of America if she even leaves the island to go to another she will be put under arrest and/or sentenced to death row for her actions." Jake looks dump struck at him "You can't do that!, I will call the…" Dakari glares at him "what the president if you look in the folder page marked 'M. Actions' you will find the approval of the President, FBI, CIA, the military and several other federal organizations." Jake looks at him angrily "My little angel would never harm anyone…"

Dakari stops him "She has and I have given you the evidence. The 3 option is to make Merdal pay in every way that she harmed Lilo…which means that she will be sent to a high security prison and no chance of parole or visitors, and you live here and I will make sure that you live a nice life." Jake stands up and throws the folder at him "This is not acceptable, I" he is cut off by Dakari's cell phone alarm going off. Flip opens his cell phone to a message "Warning: Items destroyed all things destroyed…" Dakari read the message to Jake "this is what your 'little angel' does to people who are friends with Lilo she has sent her gang to destroy all of my personal belongings. That is the last straw, I must leave and just to let you know the option 2 is activated and if Merdal even looks at Lilo wrong she will be jailed immediately good day!" Dakari says and runs towards his house.

Meanwhile Merdal runs down and looks around "daddy where did my boyfriend go?" Jake picks up the folder and looks at Merdal "Sweetie will you please leave Lilo alone. Dakari had to leave to talk with her about something" he says as he walks upstairs to his room and starts to pack.

(At the mansion) dakari enters it to find all of his personal things destroyed and a letter saying "Do not interact with the Alien slut again, we are abolished to find that you know the alien slut personally and if you don't do as Merdal says your life will be more miserable!". Agent Cobra Bubbles finishes reading the letter that Dakari gave him. Dakari had met Stitch and Angel along the way to Lilo's house but wasn't surprised a lot knowing his cousin writing about Stitch and her "catching experiments" and finding them there one true place to belong. Dakari had Koda on his lap who he was reading a story to. David was lying down with an icepack on his broken nose which Dakari accidently punched. Foot steps were heard and a Bleeding Lilo opened the door, everyone went to her worriedly "m…Merdal…" was all that she said before she passed out.

(At Merdal's house) Merdal stopped in front of her house and sheathed the bloody knife as she entered the house. She was surprised to find Agent Cobra Bubbles and a few of Jumba's experiments along with the grand Council Women and Gantu in her house. "What are you Freaks doing in my House Get OUT?" Merdal yells. Gantu yells "silence Your under arrest for attempted murder on Lilo and as she is under the protection of the Galactic Federation you will be sent to the galactic Federation Jail!" Merdal looks surprised then angrily "you can't touch me because my father will sue you" Then Angel walks over to her and slaps her across the face "you mean to Lilo you tried to kill her if it wasn't for Meega Bujee Bu and grand council women Meega would have killed you!" Merdal steps forwards and attempts to stab her only to find her knife missing. "Looking for this!" Bonnie says swinging the knife back and forth teasingly and hands it to Cobra Bubbles. Merdal is then handcuffed by Gantu and is then put into a pod shell. Jake looks at his daughter disgustedly at realizing that Dakari said was true. Merdal bangs against the glass trying to get free. The grand council women, turns around and leaves the building with Gantu and Merdal in tow.

(At the Hospital)

Lilo was rushed into the Emergency operation room. (10 hours later). The nurse walked into the foray "Um… We have some Grave news about Lilo…" she said.

Dakari: sighs "there you go a cliffhanger not one of my bests but it will pass, also I am writing another story involving Saisha but it is in an alternate universe but close to this one. It will be called Birth to Love or something along that line."

Reva: walks in growling "He's Mine!"

Saisha: walks beside her "Naga Meega's Bujee bu"

Dakari: Sweat drops "I'm doomed"

Scorpinoc: cackles evilly "Read and Review"


End file.
